


Soulmates, Traffic, and Crippling Debt

by Skitari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hispanic Character, Implied Relationships, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitari/pseuds/Skitari
Summary: Original Characters/StorySoulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they first saw youIdea created by Promptsfordays on Tumblr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Soulmates, Traffic, and Crippling Debt

Amethyst wasn't expecting this. Especially not on a traffic filled Tuesday morning. 

She was nineteen. A medical student training under a pediatric doctor for the next two years as she scraped her way through college, surviving purely on tea and rewatching Stranger Things. 

Amethyst was never interested in soulmates. Sure, she matched her friends' enthusiasm as they all slowly gained their tattoo's, meeting their soulmates in a mixture of awkward and clumsily romantic ways. But she was never one to actively pursue finding her own. Her policy had always been that she'd find her soulmate at the right moment, unprovoked. 

Still, she never would've envisioned this.

Amethyst tapped on the scorching leather steering wheel, biting her lip in silent irritation. The blazing sun beat down on her skin as she tried to focus on the busy road. Constantly checking her car's clock, exasperated both at this hectic street and herself for letting the time go by. 

Five minutes. Five minutes until she was suppose to be at the hospital. If she passed through a few semi-legal shortcuts and went just slightly over the speed limit, she could make it there in three. Of course, that's assuming she wouldn't get into traffic. She could find a detour, but that would take time depending on just where.. 

She was abruptly thrown from her thoughts by an enraged car horn. Instinctively, she slammed on her brakes, clutching the steering wheel to keep from slamming her face into it. 

After a moment she readjusted her glasses, pushing back her raven black hair with purple dyed ends. She blinked, trying her best to regain her composure from the sudden incident. 

She looked back in the mirror to notice a cyan SUV stilled on the side of the road she had just cut through. She had just cut through a street without using her signal. Godamnit. 

Amethyst sighed, preparing to continue with her day and scold herself on being more attentive once she was at work. That was until she noticed her right arm after placing her hands on the steering wheel. 

There, on her forearm, a phrase was miraculously imprinted. Written in bold uppercase italics was the absolutely marvelous sentence: **'LEARN TO DRIVE, ASSHOLE!'**

Ah, she was already smitten. 

Looking back in her mirror, she realized with a jolt of panic that the SUV was pulling out. Her soulmate must not have noticed their tattoo. 

She rushed to unbuckle her seatbelt and stumble out of the car, completely disregarding the concept of getting to work on time; let alone at all. 

Amethyst had never been one to actively pursue her soulmate. This time however, her soulmate was the one to pursue her with a hostile car horn and vulgar message. And she'd be damned if she let them get away now. 

Thus began her mad dash to catch up to a moving vehicle under the melting summer heat. She waved her arms frantically, gesturing towards her tattoo in hopes that they would get the message. 

After a few minutes the car's turn signal finally lit up as they pulled into someone's drive way. 

Amethyst panted, slowing her pace down to a staggering walk. She had never been a fan of running or general exercise. Her steps faltered however once the stranger stomped out of her car. 

She was hispanic, with deep cobalt eyes and a bitter expression. Wavy chestnut hair stopped at her neck, followed by a black choker and something else, concealed under the accessory. She wore a tee-shirt matching the color of her eyes. Blue and white shorts matched her sneakers and fingerless gloves. 

She looked around Amethyst's age, despite being at least seven inches shorter. With well toned muscles as she crossed her arms and scowled, a prominent mole under the right corner of her mouth. 

Godamnit, she really was smitten. 

Suddenly, she was at a loss for words. The shorter girl tapped her foot expectantly. "Out with it. What do ya' want stalker, I got practice to get to." 

Silently, Amethyst extend her arm, pointing towards the tattoo before pointing at her soulmate's neck. 

The girl's eyes widened, finally putting the pieces together. Gingerly, she touched the side of her neck. She walked backwards towards her car, never talking her now inquiring gaze off of Amethyst. 

Eventually she pulled her eyes away to look at the rear view mirror of the vehicle. Angling her neck upwards, she pulled down the choker to reveal a single word. A single phrase. Imprinted with light silver italics. Making both girls' expressions light up.

_'Godamnit.'___

**Author's Note:**

> This story's a little older, but it was just collecting dust in my Google Docs so I thought I may as well post it  
Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
